


Meet The Parents

by ZiggyTheNinja



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: First Impressions, Gen, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTheNinja/pseuds/ZiggyTheNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo didn't have the best first impression with either of Ishimaru’s parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: The Mother

**Part One: The Mother**

 

Mondo didn’t have the best first impression with either of Ishimaru’s parents.  
  
He had met his mother first, after they became good friends and Mondo had long since made a habit of coming over to his small apartment complex when they weren’t staying at school.  
  
It was during break. Mondo didn’t care to go back home to his drunken mother running in and out during the week, be it alone or with a new ‘Uncle’, and Ishimaru simply didn’t care to be alone. He assured Mondo that his parents were hardly ever home and his mother always encouraged him to have friends come over (not that he ever had the opportunity until high school.)  
  
So it was agreed that Mondo would come over.

The first two days were a breeze.  They spent the days studying (Ishimaru had _insisted_ ) and playing some video games that Mondo had provided.  
  
It was the second night that he had made a poor introduction to his best friend’s mother.  
  
It was an hour after he had come back from hanging with his gang.  Ishimaru was finishing up some school work in his room and Mondo was in the bathroom cleaning up when  the front door opened.  
  
When he left the bathroom, which was in between the living room and the kitchen, he heard someone scream.  
  
Before he knew it, Mondo was being beaten with a _heavy_ purse.  
  
“—Burglar!! Thief!! Help!! Some one—Kiyotaka!!!”  
  
“—Ow—OW—Fuck—LADY STOP—“  
  
“—Whats going on---AH! MOTHER!! STOP!!” Ishimaru’s voice would suddenly sound, having rushed in do to all the noise.  
  
Seeing her son rushing to her rescue, his mother would stop and back off, digging through her purse.  
  
“Kiyotaka! Call the cops, quick!” She’d say in a panicked rush, pulling out pepper spray.  
  
Oh fuck no, Mondo thought, quickly covering his eyes. Ishimaru would throw himself in front of Mondo.  
  
“No! Mother! He’s not a criminal!” he’d explain quickly. “He’s my friend!! He’s staying for the week!!”  
  
At the word ‘friend’, his mother seemed to pause, and Mondo would peek past his fingers.  
  
“….. _friend_?” She’d ask softly, eyes wide. “He’s—your friend? And---And he’s staying over?”  
  
“Y-Yes…” Ishimaru would answer slowly, relaxing a bit when his mother put the pepper spray back in her purse. “I’m sorry—I should have told you and father, but I thought you’d be busy…”  
  
“N-No! It’s quite alright dear, he—Oh, I’m so sorry…!” She’d gasp, her face turning red.  
  
Mondo would grunt, dropping his hands from his face and scratching the back of his head.  
  
“Uh….Its—It’s okay….Sorry for—Scarin’ ya, Ishimaru-san….” Mondo would say sheepishly before bowing.  
  
“I’m Oowada Mondo.”  
  
“V-Very nice to meet you dear.” She’d say, bowing a bit herself. “I’m so sorry for all the trouble. Oh, I just feel  horrible. You’re not hurt, are you?”  
  
“Nah I’m alright ma’am.” Mondo would mutter, rubbing his sore arm. He’d stand back up and would look at her, finding that she was one of the _smallest_ women Mondo had ever seen. She had to be shorter then Maizono, maybe, and had dark, short wavy hair. Mondo could tell Ishimaru got her eyes, shape and color, and all the softness of her features.  
  
“I’m very sorry for all the trouble mother.” Ishimaru would say again, bowing his head. His mother would shake her head and lift him up.  
  
“No, no. It’s alright sweet heart. I just---didn’t know you had a _friend_ over. Oh, that’s just _wonderful_.” She’d say with a smile, kissing the top of her sons head (but not before making him bending over so she could do so.)  
  
“I—I’ll leave you boys to it! In fact—Why don’t I cook dinner for tonight?” She’d say,  visually inspecting Mondo now that she’s calmed down. While she seemed happier knowing Mondo was a friend, she still struck him as very nervous.  
  
Ishimaru would tell his mother she didn’t have to, which caused her to wave her hand and say, “Nonsense!”  
  
With that, she’d shoo them back to Ishimaru’s room to prepare.  
  
“I’m sorry about all that! You’re not hurt, are you?” Ishimaru would ask with concern.  
  
“Man, come on. What kind of gang leader would I be if a women with a purse could take me down?”

That wasn’t to say the purse didn’t _hurt._

* * *

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Mondo made Ishimaru’s mother uncomfortable.  
  
The first hint was how she acted around him. She was overly nervous and conscious of everything Mondo said and did. Which wasn’t……unexpected. Mondo knew how he looked to others, especially adults. He felt a bit bad that he was making her nervous in her own home though…  
  
The second hint was the questions she asked him. It was like she was trying to politely find out if he had ever killed a man or had been to prison (He snuck in a white lie or two…She was already antsy enough.) There was no hiding what his talent was, since she knew he was in Ishimaru’s class, so Mondo tried to make it sound as less threatening as possible. He’d try to talk about the good things his gang does, like selling food at festivals and helping out wounded animals (This was, admittedly, something Mondo enforced more then anything.)  
  
The third hint had to do with the fact that when he and Ishimaru left his room to have dinner, anything that could be valuable was suddenly no longer in plain sight.  
  
That offended him more than anything, simply because he doesn’t believe in stealing. However, a part of him really couldn’t blame the poor women. Mondo was scary looking and they didn’t live in a very good neighborhood, so she was taking precaution.  In a way, it reminded Mondo of how Ishimaru is overly paranoid about things.  
  
Still, he did his best to give a good impression. He tried to ask Ishimaru’s mother more about herself and her son, rather than talk about Mondo’s thuggish life. He didn’t think he did a very good job at impressing her until after dinner, when he offered to help to the dishes.  
  
“Really?” She’d said, red eyes wide and brows raised. “Oh, you don’t have to dear.”  
  
“Nah ma’am—I want to. It’s the least I can do for uh—you lettin’ me stay here.”  
  
“Oh, it’s no trouble at all though. Wouldn’t you rather spend time with Kiyotaka?”  
  
“Yeah, but he’s got school work to get done so….Ya know. I really wanna help out.”  
  
She’d then hum for a moment before turning back to the dishes.  
  
“I won’t stop you if you really want to.” She’d say softly. Mondo would roll up his sleeves.  
  
They didn’t speak much during the washing. Mondo wasn’t sure if she was too scared to talk to him or if she was just really quiet. She was much more soft spoken then her son was, which led Mondo to assume that his father must be a real loud mouth.  
  
Finally, Mondo would break the silence.  
“Uh—Thank you! Er—For dinner tonight Ishimaru-san…! It was really good. I haven’t had a home cooked meal in a long time.”  
  
She’d look up from her washing to give a small smile.  
  
“You’re welcome Oowada-san.”  
  
“H-Hey are—uh—Are you gonna be home tomorrow night?” She’d raise her brows in confusion.  
  
“Tomorrow? Oh—Well. I think so. If I get my work done.”  
  
“Sweet! I mean---Uh—I was thinking maybe I could make you and Ishimaru dinner…!”  
  
Ishimaru’s mother would nearly drop her wet plate.  
  
“W—What? Oh—No, no---That isn’t necessary! You’re the guest and—that would be rude!” she would say in a rushed breath.  
  
“Huh? But I’m offerin’! I mean—I probably aint as good as you are, but ya shouldn’t have to work all hours of the day and then come home and make dinner, ya know? I know how to cook! My older brother taught me!” Mondo would go on, trying to get her to agree.  
  
“You know how to cook?” She’d giggle. “I don’t think I’ve met a man who knows how to cook, especially one as young as you! My husband and son are awful at it.”  
  
Mondo would laugh. “Yeah, I’ve had your sons cookin’ before. It’s…..It’s something. But I’m good, really. I aint like—the Ultimate Cook or nothin’ but….”  
  
Ishimaru’s mother would give a small sigh and go back to washing.  
  
“If you really want to, I won’t stop you. But please don’t ruin my kitchen.”

It wasn’t until Mondo successfully made dinner for Ishimaru and his mother that he knew he had gotten on her good side.


	2. Part Two: The Father

As it turns out, Mondo has met Ishimaru’s father on several occasions.

There was the time he and his gang ran circles around the cop cars in downtown Towa. There was the time they raced them down the highway in heavy traffic. There was another time Mondo drove his motorcycle over a cop car just for the hell of it.

He never knew Ishimaru’s father was at the front of a good chunk of those chases. And while he should have expected it, he never thought Ishimaru’s father was a cop.

The guy worked like crazy. So did Ishimaru’s mother, Maki, but she was home more often—Or rather, Mondo saw her more often. It was likely Ishimaru’s father came home later at night, when Mondo went home, as Ishimaru himself tended to sleep early. To be quite honest, Mondo had figured the guy was dead, except Ishimaru talks about him in present tense.

He figured it was fine. Mondo liked Ishimaru’s mom a lot, so he didn’t mind seeing her more then his old man. She was the sweetest little lady he’s ever met and honestly, he wished he could steal her and replace his mother with her.

She once gave him a box filled with food, bath and medical supplies because she over heard him talking about how he was short on cash for things like that. Who does that, especially when her own family struggled with money? The sweetest women ever, thats who.

Mondo paid her back for the kind gesture, of course. What kind of man would he be if he didn’t?

He was pretty good at house hold work. They had a few problems around their apartment that Mondo was happy to help with fixing.

Ishimaru tried to help too. But he was better used as….company, then actual help.

He really enjoyed reading the How To’s on the internet when Mondo worked. It was….cute.

He got some tools from his boys depending on what the issue was. It was mostly small fixes, like fixing a crack in the wall or repainting a room.

“Oowada-kun you are such a joy to have around!” Maki had praised him one day when he was patching up some cracks in hall way. She gave him home made cookies that melt in Mondo’s mouth.

Fuck yeah, he’ll eat all her home made treats. He’ll remodel her whole damn apartment for more cookies.

This day, however, she wanted him to fix some cracks in the bathroom. Against the wall where the bath and shower were, there were a few some cracks as well as paint chips. Mondo brought a can of paint of Maki’s choosing and happily went to work redoing the bathroom.

She fed him juice, sandwiches and cookies. Mondo made sure the bathroom was perfect.

He was in the bathtub when it happened. The shower curtain were drawn as he added a few finishing touches and cleaned up any mess he may have made. Mondo heard the door open and shut. The foot steps were heavy, so Mondo knew it had to be Ishimaru.

“Hey, man, come check out my handy work.” Mondo would grin as he pulled the curtain back—

And came face to face with Ishimaru’s father, hands on his belt, like was ready to take a piss.

Mondo felt like they stared at each other for hours. Of course, it was only a few seconds, but in these seconds he was able to take in several important details.

One, Ishimaru looked _just_ like his father. The thick brows, the deep windows peak, the ever present frown—Of course, he had his mothers eyes and his father seemed to wear a more angry expression. Although, that could easily be because Mondo is standing in the bath tube. That was the second thing—He looked _pissed_.

Thirdly, he wore a police uniform. Mondo didn’t like that he wore a police uniform.

It was when he put those three facts together that realized he’s met this man before—On the rode, in the court house, in the back of his cop car that Mondo managed to break out of on more then one occasion.

Breaking out of a cop car is easier then trying to escape a small, cramped bathroom with only one tiny window and one door thats blocked by an angry cop. Mondo discovered this after the shock wore off and he attempted to flee the scene.

There was a lot of thrashing and crashing as Mondo fled the bathroom, as Ishimaru’s father reacted fast in an attempted to apprehend him. Mondo came rolling out of the bathroom and would stumble down the hall, nearly running into Maki, who had a plate of brownies in his hands.

“Oowada-kun, is everything—“ She’d start, looking startled by the noise. Ishimaru had joined them in the hall as well and Mondo got to watch the color drain from his usually red face when his father emerged from the bathroom. Mondo felt Ishimaru grab his arm and tug him out of the small hall way—Likely an attempt to help help him escape, but the boy froze when his father’s voice rang through the small apartment.

“WHAT is HE doing HERE!?” His father exclaimed, face red in anger as he aggressively pointed at Mondo. “Why was he in our bathroom?!”

“Father, I can explain!” Ishimaru said quickly, eyes wide.

“Why didn’t you tell me your dad was a cop, huh!?” Mondo hissed, standing behind Ishimaru for cover.

“I didn’t realize it was necessary information!!”

“Are you _fucking serious!_?”

“Hush hush! Everyone hush!” Maki said loudly, standing between her husband and the boys.

“Lets all calm down—Takaaki, sweet heart, please fix your pants.”

“Why is he here!?” He’d snap, his hands clumsily fixing his belt in his rage.

Maki leaned in close to her husband and whispered; “That is Kyotaka’s _friend_.”

“ _Friend_?!” He’d exclaim, still very unhappy. “Why is he—Kiyotaka why are you friends with him!? Do you know who that is?! Where are my handcuffs—“

Front door, wheres the front door, Mondo found himself thinking quickly as Maki set the plate of brownies down.

“Thats enough of that! Takaaki you will not be arresting this boy in our house.” His wife spoke firmly, hands on her hips.

“The hell I won’t! Do you know who he is—“

“I _know_ he’s Kiyotaka’s _friend_.” She said again, as if the word was very important. “And I will not have you arresting him in our house. You are off the clock anyway, so I forbid it.”

“He’s a _gang leader_!” The man would cry, looking at his wife like she was crazy.

(Is she crazy, Mondo wondered? Most parents wouldn’t want their kid friends with a gang leader. But then, she was really happy to find her son had made a friend…)

“He is a nice boy. And very helpful around the house, Didn’t you notice all the nice little fixes around here? That was his handy work you know.”

“No, I didn’t notice. Being handy doesn’t mean he can avoid being arrested for driving over my car!”

Ishimaru shot Mondo a look that he could only shrug at in response.

“What you both do outside this apartment is your business.” Maki said with a huff. “In this house you are off the clock and he is not a—a gang leader.” She stumbled over the words a bit, clearly not _okay_ with it but also not willing to have her son’s first and only friend arrested.

Takaaki was furious, clearly. His face resembled Ishimaru’s when he and Kuwata got into screaming matches at school, usually over something stupid, like Kuwata’s feet being on the desks.

However, it seemed his wife’s word was law, and all he could do is look at Ishimaru with a stern frown.

“We are going to discuss this in great length later.”

—

Mondo left the apartment soon after the explosion. Ishimaru looked really anxious and he tried to tell him not to worry too much, but knew his words went in one ear and out the other. His mother gave him some brownies for the road and at this point, all he can do is wait until he hears back from the big eyebrow’d kid later.

He really should have known his dad was a cop. It only made sense. His grandfather was the old prime minister and his mom was a doctor—and given how Ishimaru acts on a daily bases, of course his dad was a damn cop. This kid was gonna be the death of him, but honestly, Mondo didn’t mind as much as he should.

—

Mondo found Ishimaru at school the next day and sat on his desk.

“So whats going on man?” He asked. “Your old man blow up at you?”

Ishimaru sighed and looked up at him.

“He was very upset and disappointed that I choose to befriend you. Mother thinks he’s overreacting, but I don’t like disappointing him…”

“Man, what a load of crap. You get nothin’ but good grades and never act out—but suddenly now he’s disappointed?” Mondo rolled his eyes.

“Well its understandable.” Ishimaru sighed, fiddling with his pen. “You’re not exactly a model citizen kyoudai.”

“Fair enough, but still….” Mondo paused, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Are—Do you not wanna be friends anymore man?”

Ishimaru gasped, his red eyes wide as he stood quickly.

“Don’t say such a thing!!” Ishimaru exclaimed loudly. “Of course I still want to be your friend!!”

“Indoor voice man. I was jus’ checkin’…” Mondo chuckled. “So you wanna be friends even if it pisses your old man off, huh?”

“Well I’m not happy about that part… But! I’m sure if he gets to know you, he’ll see that there is more to you then meets the eye! Like I did!”

Mondo doubted that, but he wasn’t about to try and rain on his kyoudai’s parade.

—

Sure as shit, the old man never did warm up to Mondo. He clearly disagreed with him being around the house and talked loudly at his wife about how much his disagreed with it.

Luckily it wasn’t too often he had to deal with Ishimaru Takaaki—The old bastard worked obsessively, so most of the time Mondo was alone with Ishimaru, unless Maki happened to come home early. But god damn the old man made it loud and clear he did not like Mondo when he was around.

Aw well. He can suck it. Mondo never gave a crap about what authority figures thought of him before and he wasn’t about to start now.

(Except maybe with Maki. He cares a little about what she thinks).

As time went on, Ishimaru got less nervous about his fathers disapproval. He went from practically crying with anxiety to sighing and looking uncomfortable, which was a huge step up from the crying. Mondo was really happy Ishimaru didn’t drop him like a hot potato the second his father demanded he do so. It made him feel really valued as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better late then never ahahahahaha,,,
> 
> This was gonna be a two chapter story but i have an idea for one more chapter ;)


End file.
